


Bet on a Chance

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Groping, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, hand stuff, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Sam is his impatient, risk-taking self; Danny is, of course, Danny.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bet on a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on Wattpad months ago and here it finally is, heavily modified for my own comfort and desires. I thought their cabin getaway seemed like the perfect backdrop...it’s the first content of Danny and Sam together we’ve had in so long, after all, and just the thought of them hanging out warms my heart.

“You look really good in my sweater,” Danny said, his gaze drifting from Sam’s ever-growing, shiny chestnut hair to the multicolored thread of wool that was wrapped around him. Well, more like hanging on him--the sweater was oversized on Danny so it was nearly swallowing Sam whole. Still, he did look good in it. But Danny thought Sam looked good in just about everything.  
Sam smiled. “Thanks.” He looked down at the hem and held a loose thread between his fingers. “I think I can remember when you got this sweater--it’s practically a relic.”

“It’s getting there.” Danny stood next to him in the mirror and looked over his own reflection. “I feel like I should change shirts now. I’m starting to not like this,” he said, already pulling the plain white tee over his head. “It’ll be cool for a t-shirt but too warm for a jacket.” 

With the shirt off, Sam’s hands immediately went to Danny’s bare shoulders. He smoothed his fingertips over his skin, leaning in to kiss him before he could bend over and rifle through his dresser drawers again; Danny chuckled and wrapped one arm around Sam’s back, pulling him to his chest without much effort. He was so willowy and slight--sometimes he truly felt like the perfect fit against Danny’s sturdier, denser body. 

Sam seemed to think the same. He was always finding ways to touch Danny, and Danny loved it, but lately his more innocent-seeming, platonic touches in public had turned a little more salacious; plus, Sam had started to steal kisses from him more frequently, not just when they were alone but when they--Danny, Sam, Josh and Jake--were all together, and when they were in public. Danny didn’t understand--it wasn’t like Josh or Jake would ever be all that weirded out by him and Sam being together, but he just didn’t understand why they needed to showcase any PDA at all. He was content to keep that between the two of them; Sam clearly had other ideas and seemed to be growing more and more restless about it.

“Wear that grey shirt,” Sam said against Danny’s jaw. “It makes your arms look, like, wow.”

Danny smiled, already blushing at that compliment, and placed one hand on Sam’s hip to gently move him out of the way. “Okay. I trust your judgment.”

Sam swiveled to the dresser, backing himself against it. “My judgment is the only judgment you should trust.”

Danny chuckled, raising his eyebrows to himself as he searched for the grey shirt. “I don’t know, Sam. You’re forgetting about the time you nearly lit your own hair on fire after one too many?”

With a smirk, Sam waived that away. “That’s all hearsay. Or, rather, all in the past. Besides, now we have enough money to pay for all of that arson.”

“That was barely three months ago.”

“Well,” Sam said, tossing his hair back and watching him as Danny pulled the shirt on. “That was spring. I turned 21. This is the thick of summer, which means--”

“Which means more antics, just around a bonfire, and hopefully keeping the fire contained” Danny cut in. He tugged the shirt down, adjusted it in the mirror, and fixed his hair, not at all unaware of Sam’s eyes glued to him. 

“Marshmallows, Danny,” Sam reminded him. He turned his head up, eyes inspecting. “You look good. Better than the white shirt.”

Danny was blushing again. Sam’s compliments, even so frequently said off-handedly, never failed to bring a tingle to his heart. He wasn’t sure if he and Sam were in love--he figured they were already in love before they got physical, they just weren’t aware of the type of love. Danny had always assumed it was friendship, and that brotherly bond that went with it, and never thought the growing, confusing feelings he felt for Sam would ever be reciprocated. 

Somewhere along the way though, they’d shared a slightly inebriated kiss--privately--and that was that.

Even though he was overheating with Sam’s right leg draped over his lap, a blanket over the two of them and the fire at his shins, Danny felt like he was pretty much in paradise. They all needed this trip, deserved this trip, and he was always content--probably a little more than the others, except for maybe Jake--to just be with the three of them, the Kiszkas. Blood or not, Danny knew he was a brother of sorts, and he couldn’t imagine a night much better than one that involved a secluded cabin with his family, a roaring bonfire courtesy of Josh, cold drinks, roasted marshmallows, a sky full of stars and Sam right next to him. 

However, Danny wasn’t so sure he could appreciate the hand that reached under the blanket and squeezed his inner thigh, at least not in that context. He jumped a little, thankfully not enough for the twins to notice, and glanced over at Sam, who was seemingly paying him no mind. No--Sam was bending forward, stretching for the bag of marshmallows, which Jake nudged closer to him with his foot. 

He knew he should move Sam’s hand but, despite his fears, Danny also wanted to see where he was going with this. Would he really take it further with the very real possibility of getting caught? 

He got his answer when Sam’s hand cupped his crotch and then slender fingers unbuttoned his fly; Danny reached under the blanket and shoved his hand away, flashing a dark look of warning. No, he couldn’t go any further. Not there. Not out in the open, blanket or no blanket. Sam seemed mostly unfazed, if not a little disappointed, and brought his hand back to himself, then reached into the open bag for a marshmallow.

Danny sighed and leaned in close. “Later,” he whispered in Sam’s ear, grabbing the marshmallows for himself. 

Sam gave him a mocking sort of sneer in response, stuck his tongue out, and speared a marshmallow onto a stick. 

\--

All sufficiently buzzed underneath the obsidian sky, Josh decided to grab a sleeping bag from the cabin for himself and sleep outside, right by the fire; Jake, Danny and Sam booked it into the tent that they’d packed with them after they (really, just Jake and Danny) set it up, with the fire just close enough to warm them through the vinyl. 

Immediately, Jake turned over and was snoring softly from within his navy blue sleeping bag; Sam rolled over to face Danny, pupils big and brown eyes glossy in the last few moments of the glow from the flashlight, mischief evident in the shimmering strands of gold that were strewn throughout his irises. 

“No,” Danny said, voice a little gruffer than he’d intended. 

Sam snorted. “What?”

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Danny replied, watching Sam’s hand travel between them to slowly pull down the zipper of his sleeping bag. He grabbed that hand, stopping any further unzipping. “Not here. Not in the tent. Jake is right there.” 

Sam huffed. “You said ‘later.’”

“Yeah, later as in, inside the cabin, in our room,” Danny told him, feeling a little impatient with Sam, which didn’t happen often. “I’m not the one who decided to rough it out here.” Sam only huffed again and flopped back onto the floor of the tent, his sleeping bag rustling, so Danny continued: “Is getting caught some fetish of yours that I’m not aware of? I’m sorry, Sam, I’m just not into that.” Danny exhaled and laid back too, putting his arms behind his head. “It’s weird.”

“You’re being weird. Don’t be weird about it,” Sam replied, swiveling to lightly kick Danny’s leg. “You know about that time I got a handjob in public. In the movie theater.”

Danny rolled over onto his side to look at Sam. “Yeah.”

“It was hot. Way hotter than I thought it would be. And so, yeah, I do want to try that stuff with you.” Sam turned, glancing over his shoulder for a minute at a still-sleeping Jake. When he looked back, Danny couldn’t see the softness of his eyes through the dark, but he heard the sincerity in his voice. “But not if you’re not into it. I’m sorry.” 

“Are you that bored of the sex already, Sam?” Danny asked and, when he realized Sam couldn’t see the playful smirk on his face, he reached over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We haven’t even had much time together in months--I figured you’d want some privacy.”

Sam shoved him gently. “No. It’s not that. I’m not bored.”

Danny listened to Sam sigh again. He sat up as he unzipped his sleeping bag: “When I said ‘later,’ I meant it,” he said, pulling himself out of the polyester and inching toward the tent entrance on his knees. “Just, you know, alone. Come on.” 

Sam’s voice squeaked out from behind him: “Really?”

Danny chuckled and stepped out of the unzipped tent, holding it open for Sam to follow. “Yes.” Once they were both on their feet, he wrapped one arm around Sam’s slight shoulders as they walked to the cabin, Danny sparing a glance at Josh cocooned in his sleeping bag by the fire. “I wanna give you what you want, because I want it, too. But I just want it private. Just the two of us.”

“I’ll take it,” Sam replied, tearing himself away for a moment, grabbing the bag of marshmallows from one of the deck chairs. He reached in and offered one to Danny, holding it up to his lips: “Maybe this will get you even more in the mood.”

Danny bit into it, rearranging his arm around Sam, and proceeded to lead the way back to the cabin. Inside, it was dead silent, something Danny always appreciated. It seemed so seldom that he got to experience utter quiet these days, whether it be quiet in his mind or quiet in his environment. So much had changed over the past few years, it was hard for him to wrap his head around sometimes--even he and Sam had changed, obviously, the hand already sliding past his waistband and over his bare hip evident of that. 

Sam stumbled a little in the darkness of their shared room, flopping back onto his bed; Danny opened the curtains to let the moonlight steam in, casting a slant of luminous white across the covers. “This is the best I can do,” he said, sparing one last look at the receding fire beyond. “If there are any peeping Toms, now’s their chance.”

Sam reached out and pulled Danny down, fingers already threading through his hair, tugging at the fine strands around his temples. “I don’t think there’s anyone but us around here,” he said and pressed his mouth to Danny’s, lips parted.

Danny straddled Sam’s hips and reached down, pulling the sweater over his head, then his own. “I love it,” he said, and Sam’s palms landed on his abdomen to pet and stroke before grabbing his boxers and yanking them down. Danny stifled a groan when Sam’s hand wrapped around him, steadily working him into full hardness. “We needed it. Right?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, looking up cheekily. “We needed to get away from the city. It’s been a long fucking time.” He twisted his hand, turned his wrist, and Danny let out the breath he’d been holding, thighs spreading further over Sam’s hips as he relaxed on top of him. 

“Not so long of this,” Danny said, closing his eyes as Sam continued to stroke him. “Every time you touch me, it feels like the first time.”

Sam laughed and pushed Danny back, whipping off his own pants and tossing them over the bed. “That’s so romantic.” He crawled over Danny, tangling their legs together, and started to kiss him.

Yeah, Danny was a romantic. He’d known that long before he and Sam had started their physical relationship. Hell, he knew that even their friendship had romance laced throughout it and Danny, more often than not, was the one dishing it out. Not that Sam wasn’t also romantic, he was just so casual with everything; Danny, on the other hand, was thoughtful--maybe too much of an overthinker, really--and deliberate. It was only in hindsight that he realized he’d been courting Sam all along, in a way.

Danny laced his fingers through the hair at Sam’s nape and gently pulled him back. “So you really don’t care that I’m not into, like, PDA?”

Sam smiled. “I don’t mind that you don’t want to jerk me off in public. Or vice versa.” He ran one hand down Danny’s side, caressing his skin. “But I’d like it if, someday, you’d be more excited about me kissing you when we’re out. Or holding my hand,” he said, bringing his hand back up Danny’s side and lacing their fingers together, pressing the back of his hand against the mattress. 

Danny’s heart dropped a bit. “It’s not that I don’t like it. I just--it makes me nervous.”

Sam groped for his other hand, mirroring them on either side of Danny’s head. “Why does it make you nervous?”

Danny swallowed, keeping his eyes on Sam’s as much as he wanted to look away. How could he be so carefree? “Obvious reasons,” he said, arching his spine as Sam’s groin rubbed against his. 

“Like what?” Sam replied with a quiet snuffle, tossing his hair back and arching into Danny’s body, pressing his hands further into the mattress. “Are you really worried about being judged?”

“Well--yeah,” Danny said, stammering. “If someone gets a picture, posts it somewhere--even if someone saw something and just told someone else, and--fuck--our parents--”

Sam ducked down and planted his lips on Danny’s, close-lipped and hard, for a moment. “Okay, point made. I don’t want us to get exposed either, you’re right. At least not now, and not unless we want it to happen.” He freed Danny’s hands and placed his on the warm, sturdy chest beneath him. “Right as usual, Daniel.”

As Sam’s kisses moved down his jaw, Danny inhaled a deep breath, then let it go. “I’m really glad you’re here, Sam. I’m glad I’m here,” he said, getting his arms free of Sam’s grasp and wrapping them around his body. “I’m glad we’re all here.”

Sam grinned and rolled over onto his back, then turned on his side, propping his head up with one hand. “God, you’re so sentimental. Are we gonna fuck anytime soon?”

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled all the same and climbed on top of him. “So you want it?” 

Sam rolled his eyes then and reached up, tugging at Danny’s hair. “Obviously. I’ve been asking for it all night, haven’t I?”

“I guess, but now we’re finally alone,” Danny reminded him. He lowered himself and kissed Sam softly, sweetly, pulling back slowly to scan his eyes over him. All that tan, smooth skin cast in the blue-white glow of the moon, shards of white light caught in his irises and tiny, gleaming windows into his pupils; Sam looked as entranced as Danny figured he himself did, and he reached his long arms up again to beckon him back down, so Danny did just that, his own shadow cutting through the moonlight as they kissed.


End file.
